Flowers for A Ghost
by WhatTheHelllIsAHufflepuff
Summary: Hermione Granger and Cedric Diggory were best friends before an awful fight that tore them a part. When Cedric dies in the Triwizard Tournament Hermione begins to hang out around his grave where she runs into his ghost which could be dangerous.


Chapter One: The First Seven Years

Hermione Granger lay out in the meadow behind her house. Her best friends Cedric Diggory and Ron Weasley were beside her talking about Quidditch as usual. Hermione sighed and rolled over.

"Will you two ever talk about something interesting?" She grumbled.

Cedric smirked at her. "Quidditch is interesting."

Hermione rolled her eyes and pushed herself off the ground. "Well I'm bored so I'm leaving."

Just then Amos Diggory came running into the meadow.

"Cedric!" He cried. "I've been looking everywhere for you! Look what just arrived!" He waved a small envelope over his head. Ron and Hermione gaped at Cedric in awe while he grinned at his father.

"Really?" The excitement in his voice was contagious; Ron and Hermione ran over to Mr. Diggory as he handed his son the letter.

Cedric sliced is open with his fingernail and took out a piece of parchment. "We are pleased to inform you," he read aloud, "that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He stared at the paper transfixed then shrugged. "I wondered when it would get here." He said nonchalantly.

"You're so lucky mate." Ron groaned. "Hermione and I don't get to go for another three years."

"It's seems like forever." Hermione sighed.

"Hey don't worry you guys. I'm sure it's not all that great. I mean it's school after all."

That night Hermione lay in her bed frowning at the ceiling. Cedric was three years older than her and Ron. They all knew he'd be the first to start his life as a wizard. But Cedric had been Hermione's oldest friend. He was the first person other than her parents to hold her when she was a baby, he taught her how to ride a bike and then later a broomstick, he taught her where to look for fairies and garden gnomes, and he was the person to tell her about the magical world and Hogwarts. The thought of him going off for long months at a time seemed surreal and almost scary.

The worry went both ways. Cedric picked up his letter and read for the millionth time since his father had pressed it into his hand. Hogwarts was the thing he'd dreamed about for so long, but it felt wrong to go now. It felt wrong to go without Hermione…Cedric definitely didn't like leaving her alone. He had been in charge of looking after her since she was a baby. What if something happened? Ron wouldn't be able to handle it. He nibbled his lip wondering if Hogwarts, like muggle college, was something you could put off. But he knew his parents would never allow it. He'd just have to trust Hermione to look after herself.

The next month passed by scarily fast. Hermione went with Cedric to Diagon Alley to help him pick out his things. The two spent hours poring over his new wizarding books and picking him out an owl (Which he named Hermes- the same name as Ron's older brother's owl). When September first finally came around, August felt as though it had been a blur.

Cedric stood on the platform as his parents said tearful goodbyes to him. Hermione and Ron rode up with Ron's parents to say their farewells as well. They burst through the gate just as Cedric was about to board to train. Hermione ran into his outstretched arms and hugged him tightly.

"I'm going to write you every day, I swear." Cedric promised.

"Be sure you do." Hermione took a step back and let Ron and Cedric do a weird fist pump that seemed extremely out of place; then Cedric stepped onto the train and with one last wave disappeared. As the Hogwarts Express roared away, tears welled up in Hermione's eyes.

"You okay?" Ron asked.

"Yeah I'm fine."

...

Cedric walked down the train's hallways in search for a compartment. He tried to keep his footing as the train jerked and began to move, but he tripped and smacked hard against a compartment. The boy inside snickered, got up, opened the door, and Cedric stumbled inside.

"Thanks." He gasped falling into a seat.

"No problem, mate." The boy sat down. "Chad Harris, first year." He introduced himself, running a hand coolly through his thick brown hair.

"Cedric Diggory, first year as well."

"What house are you aiming for?"

Cedric shrugged. He hadn't really thought too much about it. He was happy with any house as long as it wasn't Slytherin.

"I'm hoping for Gryffindor." Chad glanced out the window. "It sounds manly you know?"

"I guess." Cedric thought about it for a bit. Being in the house for the brave did sound pretty cool. "Yeah it does…"

"Hey who's that?" Chad asked suddenly.

"Who's what?"

"Her." He said pointing to a photo sticking out of Cedric's bag. "She's a babe. Is she you're girlfriend?"

Cedric looked beside him to see a picture of Hermione sticking out. He remembered he'd thrown it in his bag at the last minute. He remembered taking the picture. It was earlier that year at Christmas time when his parents had given him a wizarding camera that captured moving pictures. He and Hermione had run out back into their favorite meadow where Hermione had ran and hid her face trying to prevent him from getting her picture. Eventually he caught one of her spinning around, her face full of laughter.

"Oh no, she's like my little sister. Also she's eight so…she's not exactly old enough to be my girlfriend"

Chad wrinkled his nose. "She's _eight_. She doesn't look it."

"I know." Cedric sighed. He pushed the picture deeper in his bag. He didn't like Chad ogling it.

As Hogwarts came into view the boys quickly pulled on their robes then left for the boats like the other first years. When they got inside a sorting hat ceremony awaited them. When the hat fell upon Cedric's head it yelled out "HUFFLEPUFF!" Cedric experienced a brief moment of disappointment then shrugged it off telling himself; _At least it's not Slytherin._ Chad later joined Cedric at the Hufflepuff table, but his ranting about the Sorting Hat not knowing what it was talking about was cut short by the appearance of a gigantic feast, bigger than any Thanksgiving or Christmas dinner Cedric had ever experienced.

That night he as the other boys in his dorm were falling asleep Cedric sat up with a piece of parchment and an ink pen.

_Dear Hermione,_

He wrote,

_The train ride up here was pretty fun. I met this guy named Chad. He thinks you're "a babe". Anyway when I got here we rode across this huge lake in these boats and there was this giant named Hagrid who seems pretty cool who rode across with us. Then we had the Sorting Hat ceremony. It's kind of creepy when the hat is on your head. It talks in your ear. I got sorted into Hufflepuff. I was a bit disappointed because I was starting to think it'd be cool to be in Gryffindor. I hope when you get here you'll be in Hufflepuff too. How are you and Ron doing? Has anything happened it the few hours I've been gone? Tomorrows the first day of classes so I write you about those. Have a good night._

_-Cedric_

He whistled and a large owl flew to his window. After a seconds bewilderment that his new owl heard his call from the owlry, Cedric tied his note to its leg.

"Take that to Hermione Granger okay?"

The bird hooted and flew into the night.

**Two Years Later**

Cedric sat in the Hufflepuff dorm room scrawling page after page to Hermione.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Third year potions is impossible! I keep messing up every potion we make. I've had more detentions with Snape than I can possibly count. I can't wait until next year when you're here too. I'm going to need a tutor. And I know you know this stuff much better than anyone is my year. I_-

"CEDRIC!" Chad yelled, hitting him over the head with a pillow.

"What's your problem?"

"My problem is every night you just sit on your bed and you write and you write. And when you're not writing your reading-or even re-reading, which is sicker- those letters you and your little girlfriend keep sending each other!"

"For the last time she's like my little sister." Cedric muttered as he dunked the tip of his quill into some ink.

"Cedric, you have pictures of her on your nightstand, you write to her obsessively, you talk about her so much that half our house wants to kill you, and you don't even notice that Cho Chang- the hottest girl in Ravenclaw and possibly the whole school- is throwing herself at you!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I hate to be the one to tell you this mate, but you're in love with your little sister."

There was silence as Cedric processed what Chad just said.

"Do you all think that?" he asked looking around at the other guys.

They all nodded looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Oh my God…I'm _in love with Hermione_."

And as he said it he knew it was without a shadow of a doubt true. Then a sick feeling came over him.

"But this is crazy she's only just turned eleven!"

Chad raised his hands in mock surrender. "Hey, once you get older those three years won't matter."

Cedric nodded feeling light headed. How could a person fall in love without knowing it? He looked over at the calendar by his bed. One week until summer vacation…

...

Ron and Hermione sat on the Hogwarts Express along with Cedric, a dark haired boy named Chad, and another boy with jet black hair and emerald green eyes, Harry Potter.

Ron, Hermione, Cedric, and Chad were staring transfixed at Harry as he showed them his scar.

"That's bloody brilliant!" Ron exclaimed, and then his face turned bright red, "not how you got it of course, just that it's really there."

When Cedric went up to go to the bathroom and Ron jumped over to sit next to Harry while they ate Bernie Botts Every Flavor Beans, Chad moved closer to Hermione.

"So you're Hermione Granger, eh?"

"Yeah." Hermione raised an eyebrow wondering what this guy was up to. From Cedric's stories about him in his letters he seemed like a player.

"I've heard a lot about you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Cedric's pretty obsessed with you. Over the past three years he's been constantly reading your letters, writing to you, counting down the days till he sees you again, putting up pictures of you beside his bed…"

"Yeah right." Hermione murmured, blushing furiously and looking down. Her insides swooped. Could that all be true? He'd been like a brother to her, her whole life. Lately though, as weird as it felt to admit it, she felt something when she looked at Cedric; something she'd only read about in books or seen in movies. She felt like she constantly wanted to be locked in his warm embrace, she even had dreams about kissing him. Her face grew hotter as she thought about it. The prospect of Cedric returning those confusing feelings was too much to hope for though. He was three years older, he was extremely good looking with his golden hair and intense, stormy grey eyes. He probably had a major crush on some pretty girl at school.

"What's going on here?"

Hermione and Chad's heads snapped up to see Cedric standing in the doorway to the compartment. Chad scooted back across the seat and Cedric could take his place next to Hermione.

When it was time to get dressed Hermione announced she was going to the bathroom.

"Can I come too?" Chad asked, flirtatiously waggling his eyebrows.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him and strode out into the hall.

Once she was gone Cedric thumped Chad over the head. "What are you doing?" he hissed.

"Flirting with the girl." Chad shook his head as though questioning Cedric's sanity.

"She's _eleven_!"

"Doesn't stop you…"

"WHOA!" Ron intervened throwing his arms up. "_You have a thing for Hermione_?" He demanded raising an eyebrow at Cedric.

"Don't say anything…" Cedric muttered hanging his head.

"Hermione Granger? _Our _Hermione?"

"Can we just drop it?"

"You said it yourself mate she's eleven!"

"So? It's different with us. I'm not some random guy."

Ron began throwing his stuff together with more force than necessary. "Neither. Am. I." He spat, punctuating each word by violently squishing something else into his bag.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're too old for her! She thinks of you like a brother! Nothing more!"

Cedric recoiled. "Did she tell you that?

Ron just shook his head and gathered his carry-ons.

The train shuddered to a halt and the kids all exited onto the platform. Hermione and Cedric said an awkward goodbye before Hermione ran off to the boats with the other first years.

Cedric hopped into a carriage with Chad, still fuming from his fight with Ron.

"Do you think it's true?" He asked Chad in a small voice.

"That what's true?" Chad popped his last Every Flavor Bean into his mouth and grimaced. "Ugh. That's foul."

"Do you think it's true that Hermione only thinks of me like family?" Cedric pressed feeling impatient.

"No way. She's totally into you."

"You think?"

"Yeah, she was all over you. Besides even if she turns you down you still have Cho." Chad flicked his head towards a pretty Asian girl who was giggling with her friends and shooting furtive glances in Cedric's direction.

The Great Hall was huge. As the first years entered Hermione couldn't choose what to look at first. There was simply too much take in. From the large tables holding the students to the floating candles to the massive ceiling enchanted to mirror the real sky. Her eyes caught Cedric's who grinned and waved from the Hufflepuff table. Her heart soared as she returned the gesture with enthusiasm. The ceremony started as Professor McGonagall began calling the students up. Hermione waited feeling nauseous, partly wishing she'd just be called already so she could get it over with and partly wishing her name started with a "Z" rather than a "G" so she would get to go last.

"Granger, Hermione!" McGonagall called.

Hermione's stomach lurched. She took a deep breath trying to steady herself. As she sat on the wooden stool she focused on the large double doors pretending no one was there. Suddenly her world turned black as the hat dropped over her eyes.

"Ah…," it whispered in her ear,"I see much knowledge in your head. Yes…yes you would do most well in Ravenclaw. But there is much courage too. Gryffindor seems to be the house for you. But what's this? You love a boy from Hufflepuff? Well love may only last so long, you're house is with you for forever. Yes…yes…well then…" Hermione waited her heart pounding in her ears. "GRYFFINDOR!" The hat cried out loud.

Hermione sat frozen on the stool for one millisecond then she pushed herself off and slid to the ground. She snuck a peek at the Hufflepuff table. Cedric's eyes were boring holes into her; his face looked as though she'd just punched him. Hermione dragged her gaze from Cedric and found her place at the Gryffindor table.

She watched Cedric from across the room and he watched her. Hermione didn't even notice as Harry and Ron slid into the seats beside her.

"HERMIONE!"

"Wha-what?" She stuttered coming back to reality.

"Were you not paying attention to the sorting? I'm in your house? So is Harry? Anything?"

"Oh yeah. That's great." Hermione looked down at her golden dinner plate and traced the rim with her fingers. Tears stung at her eyes without her really knowing why. So she and Cedric weren't in the same house. So what? They'd see each other every day. Just not at night. Besides even if they were in the same house they were grades apart so they wouldn't have class together anyway-

"Did you just zone out all the way through Dumbledore's speech too?" Ron was starting to look worried.

"Sorry," She sighed, "I'm just really hungry and tired." Hermione straightened up and shot Ron a smile. He nodded in return and dove into a pile of chicken that had just appeared on the table.

...

Hogwarts life was everything Hermione hoped it would be. She was finally free from everything. The stress of keeping her powers in check while in the muggle world, the rules of her parents…Best of all Cedric was walking with her to every class, inviting her to all his Quidditch practices, and sneaking over to sit with the Gryffindors at mealtimes. Hermione wondered why he wouldn't just kiss her already.

The year grew exciting when she, Harry, and Ron found out the school was harboring the Sorcerer's Stone, a tool Voldemort needed to return to power. They began to formulate a plan to retrieve it before Voldemort could.

Cedric sat in the Hufflepuff common room moodily staring at the fireplace. Chad sunk into the seat beside him.

"What's wrong now? I swear you have more drama than a girl." He complained, pulling out some homework from his bag.

"Hermione hasn't been around lately. She won't leave Ron and Harry's side."

"Just let it go. She's just a kid; she probably doesn't even realize she's doing it."

Cedric sighed. "I suppose you're right." He jumped up from his chair.

"Whoa, where are you going mate? You have to help me with my homework."

Cedric rolled his eyes and continued on his way. He found Ron outside the Gryffindor common room.

"Hey! Ron!"

"Oh hey, Cedric."

"Look, do you know what's up with Hermione? She hasn't been around lately and I need to know she doesn't hate me."

"Oh no! She doesn't hate you."

"Then what's going on?"

Ron fidgeted a bit. "Promise you won't tell anyone?"

Cedric nodded. "Promise."

"Okay hidden in the school is the Sorcerer's Stone." Ron glanced around nervously, "You-Know-Who needs it and Harry, Hermione, and I are going to stop him. Tonight. She's been helping us with the plan every second over the past few weeks so that's why she hasn't been around."

"Wait. You're going to try to stop You-Know-Who? Are you three insane? It's YOU-KNOW-WHO!"

"Keep your voice down." Ron cautioned.

"Hermione is going to get hurt! Or…or…" Cedric shuddered at the thought, "or worse. It's not worth it! Tell the adults! Let them handle this!"

"We've talked to them and they don't believe us. And Hermione's aware of the danger and she's willing risk her life to _save the world_."

"Well I'm not." Cedric hissed than he stormed away. There was no way in hell he was letting Hermione go on a suicide mission.

The trio walked down the halls of Hogwarts whispering about their plans. Hermione felt an arm close around her arm. Cedric pulled her into a cavity in the school's wall.

"Are you insane?" His face was an inch from hers, his gorgeous face contorted in pain and rage.

"What are you talking about?"

"How can you be so ignorant that you think you-an eleven year old girl- can stop You-Know-Who?"

"We have a plan."

"A plan that will fall through! You're going to get killed!"

Hermione flared up, provoked. She jerked away from Cedric's grip.

"The plan is flawless," she snapped. "This is none of your business. You think you're in charge of me, but you're not. You're nothing to me. So just leave me alone okay?" Hermione jogged off to find Ron and Harry. Her heart was already sinking in her chest as the words she'd just said to Cedric bounced around in her head. She hadn't meant them of course. The tears overflowed and she burst into the girl's lavatory and began to sob.

Cedric stood, his back pressed against the cool, stone wall. He felt like he'd just been shot in the chest. He was paralyzed with pain. Squeezing his eyes shut he allowed himself to slide down the wall.

...

The next day the news of the trio stopping He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was all over the school. Cedric's insides still felt numb from his fight with Hermione from the day before. His only consolation was that she looked nearly as heartbroken as he felt. Maybe his apology would be easily accepted. He made his plan to find her after the feast.

He scarfed his food down, anxious to talk to Hermione. As the students began to leave Cedric ran into the hall. He saw Hermione disappear into an empty classroom. His heart skipped. Maybe, just maybe she was anticipating he'd come after her. He pushed his way through the throng of students and peeked into the window of the door to the classroom. Hermione was sitting on the desk, but she wasn't alone. Ron was beside her, her face was cupped in his hand and he was kissing her softly. Cedric gasped, feeling as if the air had just been knocked out of him.

"Cedric?"

He spun around to see Cho Chang staring at him with concern.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

Cedric started to say "yes", but stopped himself. "No." he said, "The girl I love is in that classroom kissing another guy."

"Oh…"Cho looked uncomfortable. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He gave her a pained smile that probably looked more like a grimace. "What's up?"

"Do you wanna talk?" She asked.

"M-maybe tomorrow. I have to…think."

"Oh right…of course. I'd want space to if it were me."

"I'll see you tomorrow then? Meet you here?" Cedric breathed.

Cho nodded with a slight smile. "It's a date." Then she danced off to walk with her friends.

Chad's hand clasped Cedric's shoulder. "What just happened?"

"My heart just snapped in two and I asked Cho Chang out and she said yes." Cedric shook his head as though trying to clear it. "I'm ready for bed."

...

Hermione sat at Gryffindor table. Everyone was coming up to her giving congratulations. She couldn't fully enjoy that fact that Harry, Ron, and she had just defeated You-Know-Who. All she could focus on was Cedric's hurt face, standing out among the other Hufflepuffs. She wanted so badly to get up and beg for his forgiveness for her cruel words. He had to still be angry at her though; she knew there wasn't a chance he'd forgive her so quickly.

Someone tapped her on the shoulder causing her to jump as she turned. Ron leaned forward and whispered, "After the feast let's go to the empty classroom outside. I need to talk to you." Hermione bit her lip a bit. She'd been hoping to find Cedric after the feast, but not wanting to hurt Ron's feelings she nodded absently.

As the students got up to leave, Hermione followed Ron to the classroom. Once inside and the door was closed Hermione perched herself on the old, wooden desk. Ron took a seat beside her.

"What's up?" She asked suspiciously.

Ron smiled, he seemed kind of nervous. "To be honest, Hermione, I kind of have a bit of a crush on you."

_Oh God!_ Hermione thought desperately. She tried to come up with some response, but her mind drew a blank.

"I know we're young and all…," Ron continued, "but I think we're mature enough to start dating." He leaned it and kissed Hermione, taking her by complete surprise.

It took her a second to process what was happening before she pushed Ron away.

"Look Ron," She looked around the classroom as though it might hold some clue on what to say, "it's really…sweet…that you like me, but I don't return the feelings…at least not yet?" She finished wincing as it sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Oh," Ron cracked his knuckles awkwardly, "right."

"We're friends, Ron. Brother and sister practically. I think you know that too." Hermione attempted a warm smile, but she still felt shaken up on the inside. She took Ron's hand and pulled him off the desk. "Come on, we still have to pack."

...

Cedric descended the grand staircase. Cho Chang was waiting outside the classroom looking slightly anxious.

"Hey Cedric!" Cho flashed him a brilliant white smile.

Cedric returned it best he could, but this meeting felt wrong. He knew Cho was thinking about it like a date, but he just couldn't see it that way.

Cho's face fell a little. "Are you still down about that girl?" She asked softly.

"Well yeah I loved her. I still do I love her."

Cho took a step closer to him. Her small hand touched his arm. Their eyes met.

"I'm so sorry." She murmured.

"Cedric?"

Cedric and Cho jumped. Hermione Granger was standing on the steps, her eyes red and puffy as though she'd been crying all night. Her voice was saturated with pain as she looked down on the scene.

"What?" Cedric snapped, covering up his own pain with anger. "I'm busy here." He leaned down and kissed Cho Chang. His heart was still broken, his mind still knew this thing with Cho was wrong, but all he could think about was making Hermione hurt as much as he had.

**Three Years Later**

"Good luck today. I know you'll do great." Cho Chang pulled Cedric down for yet another kiss before the third task.

"Thanks. I need as much luck as I can get. Harry's pretty good at this." Cedric fingered his wand nervously.

"Hey," Cho took Cedric's face in her hand forcing him to look at her, "win or lose, I still love you. All I want is for you to come out of that maze knowing you did your best. And to be honest I'll be so happy once this thing is over. You have no idea about what I've been through this year worrying about you."

"I'm sorry." Cedric sighed.

"Mr. Diggory? Are you ready?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

Cedric nodded. "Yeah I am." He kissed Cho one last time. "I'll see you in a little while."

As he made his way to where the other contestants were waiting he looked up into the bleachers at the noisy crowd. Hermione Granger was cheering along with the rest of the school, her long brown hair blowing in the wind. Cedric's heart jumped like it usually did when he saw her. Although they hadn't talked for three years he couldn't control the emotion that flowed through him whenever she was in sight. A lump formed in his throat as he saw she was holding a sign for Harry. Not that he expected her to root for him, but she seemed to get over him much faster than he would've liked.

The cannon blasted and Cedric was brought back to reality as he entered the maze.

...

"Where are going?" Ron yelled over the roaring crowd as Hermione got out of her seat.

"I need to go talk to Cho Chang!" She called back pointing to where Cho was standing on the ground along with the Triwizard Champions families. She climbed down to the bottom, careful not to trip or bump into anyone. She didn't know why she suddenly felt the need to see what was up with Cedric when she'd been doing so well at pretending he didn't exist. He had looked at her, right at her, she knew he had. For one second she watched his I'm-Doing-So-Fine-Without-You façade drop. For one split second she was sure that Cedric Diggory missed her too.

She was approaching Cho when Professor Moody grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side.

"P-professor?" She stuttered.

He said nothing but pushed a small watch into her hand. Hermione felt the wind being knocked out of her and her world began to spin. Suddenly dark grass was rushing towards her face. She put out her hands to soften the blow, but still painfully crashed into the earth. She lay shuddering and coughing on the ground. Chills erupted on her skin, which was odd for the spring. The world was pitch black. She couldn't see anything but a small fire a few feet away. Hermione sat up and felt around, waiting for her eyes to adjust enough for her to get her bearings on where she was. Her hands touched stone, she could feel engravings on its rough surface. A tombstone. Hermione shrieked and she heard footsteps coming in her direction.

"Who is it?" A voice hissed sounding almost snakelike.

Hermione sat very still, trying to be quiet in hopes whoever or whatever it was would leave her alone.

"C-crouch s-said he would t-try t-to send an f-friend of Potter's as b-bait my Lord."

Hermione stiffened as she recognized the second, shaky voice. It belonged to Peter Pettigrew; the man responsible for the murder of Harry's parents and the framing of Sirius Black, Harry's godfather. The trio had caught him in their third year while he pretended to be Ron's pet rat. They intended on turning him in and getting Sirius out of trouble, but Pettigrew had escaped.

She thought for a second about what Pettigrew had said. _Crouch said he would try to send a friend of Potter's as bait my Lord…_Hermione frowned…that didn't make any sense. Crouch had vanished off the face of the earth after Harry had seen him in the woods acting crazy. Then the second part clicked, _a friend of Potter's as bait my Lord_. The thing Pettigrew was with was You-Know-Who…and that meant something it the Tournament must've been rigged so Harry would end up here.

And she was the bait.

Hermione stifled a gasp. Then she felt the presence of someone next to her vanish and she saw a shadowy figure walking away. They were going to leave her alone. Hermione felt around on the ground for the watch if she could find it then she could get back and tell Dumbledore everything.

A bright flash of light from the other side if the graveyard stopped her in her tracks.

"Where are we?" She heard someone say. Her heart skipped for a second and she felt lightheaded. _Cedric!_ Then she heard another voice say, "A graveyard." And he heart flipped again _Harry!_ Dread filled her stomach. She didn't have time to get back and tell Dumbledore, she had to save them herself.

"Cedric? Harry?" She called through the night, cringing as she realized her mistake- she had just alerted Pettigrew and You-Know-Who to Harry and Cedric's presence. She couldn't stop now though. She ran toward their figures and into Cedric's arms which closed tightly around her. She wanted to start sobbing right then that she loved him and she was sorry she had hurt him so much with her harsh words, but she knew that this wasn't the venue. They'd share a tearful reunion once they were safely back at Hogwarts. She broken away from Cedric's grip, but remained holding his hand.

"It's Peter Pettigrew," she said to Harry, "and You-Know-Who is with him."

...

Cedric raced through the maze, when he got to the Triwizard Cup at the same time as Harry, Harry suggested they take it together. When they did, the cup took them to a desolate graveyard.

Cedric felt his body slam hard against the ground.

"Where are we?" He gasped as he got to his feet.

Harry groaned and pushed himself off the ground, rubbing his side. "A graveyard."

"Cedric? Harry?"

Cedric felt the urge to throw up. He knew that voice. That sweet, beautiful voice that hadn't spoken his name in so long…

Hermione Granger ran toward them, straight into Cedric who wrapped his arms around her. She buried to head in his chest, her whole body shaking. Then she broke away, keeping only his hand. He held hers with all he had not wanting to let her go completely. Her eyes found Harry.

"It's Peter Pettigrew and You-Know-Who is with him."

Cedric opened his mouth to ask who Peter Pettigrew was, but he felt Hermione's hand yanked from his.

"HERMIONE!" He yelled. He heard her fighting with whoever had her. He and Harry sprinted to where she was wrapped in her captor's arms. "Leave her ALONE!"

The shadowy figure pointed it's wand at Hermione's throat.

Then it motioned for Harry to come forward. Harry took the steps and the man threw Hermione to the ground. Cedric grabbed her up and held her to him, his heart racing.

"What do you want from me?" Harry asked bravely.

The man raised his wand menacingly.

"GET BACK TO THE CUP!" Harry commanded.

"Kill the girl…" A hissing voice said.

Cedric heard a dull thud and spun to see Hermione on the ground nursing her leg. The man approached her.

"_Avada_…" He began.

Hermione's big brown eyes met his for a second and Cedric dove in front of her just as he heard the "_Kedavra!_" There was blinding flash of green light and Hermione cried out.

...

Hermione lay next to Cedric's body. She was crying so hard she couldn't breathe. She wanted to shake him and try to get him to wake up, but he was dead. Making a scene wouldn't change anything. Her leg felt like it was burning, but that was nothing compared to how she felt looking into Cedric's unseeing grey eyes. She reached out shakily to touch his face. She whimpered as her fingers met the cold surface. She glanced up to see Harry tied to a headstone. Pettigrew was drawing blood from him. Hermione turned away from Cedric and threw up. She wanted to try and help Harry, but she couldn't move. The world felt like it was disappearing.

_No! This isn't a good time to black out! _She thought in frustration. But the dark tunnel closed in on her anyway and she went under.

...

Harry was thrown up against a gravestone as Peter Pettigrew began reciting a disturbing incantation. He felt something sharp cut into his arm and realized in shock that Pettigrew had just cut him with a knife and taken some blood.

Something terrible was occurring in the massive cauldron that sat in the center of the cemetery. Harry looked away not wanting to see the thing in the cauldron rise out of it again.

His eyes found Cedric's body and next to it lay Hermione.

Harry felt his body go numb. Cedric was already dead because of him. He didn't know what he'd do if Hermione was killed too.

"Harry Potter." A cold voice hissed.

Chills crept up Harry's neck making his hair stand on end as he turned to face Lord Voldemort.

"We meet again." He continued.

Harry stared, unable to speak.

Death Eaters began apparating into the graveyard, appearing all around the cauldron, forming a circle.

Voldemort gave them a speech then turned his attention back to Harry.

"Untie him Wormtail and give him back his wand."

The ropes binding Harry fell to the ground and Harry stumbled a few feet. His wand was thrust into his hand and he returned his focus to Voldemort who was smiling sinisterly.

After dodging a few curses and getting hit by one particularly awful Cruciatus curse, Harry and Voldemort turned their wands to one another in unison.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry cried out just as he heard "_Avada Kadavra!_"

The two jets of light hit each other and connected. Harry fought to hold onto his wand which was vibrating out of control. Then a shadowy figure emerged from Voldemort's wand. Then another and another.

Harry recognized them as Cedric, an old man from his dreams, Bertha Jorkins- the ministry witch who'd gone missing, and...his parents.

"Harry when you let go we can only hold him off for so long so you must get back to the cup. Do not linger." Harry's father instructed.

"Harry!"

Harry looked to see Cedric's shadowy face looking distressed.

"Harry, take my body back to my parents."

Harry nodded.

"And tell Hermione. Tell her I never stopped loving her." He whispered.

"I promise, Cedric, I will."

"NOW!" Harry's father yelled.

Harry dashed across the cemetary to where Hermione and Cedric lay. He grabbed up a bit of each of their clothes in one hand and yelled "Accio!"

The cup came soaring and the instant it touched his fingers he was spinning, flying back to Hogwarts.

...

"Madam Pomfrey! I think she's waking up!"

The room blurred and Hermione's eyes opened to see Ron smiling weakly at her.

"I'm glad you're okay." He said softly. "I was worried."

The events from the graveyard rushed back to her. "Where's Cedric?" Hermione asked urgently. Maybe there was a chance she had blacked out due to something else and Cedric was fine…

Ron looked down a few beds to a corner bed which had its drapes closed. Hermione knew who was behind the drapes, but she couldn't bring herself to get Ron to confirm what she already knew. She tried to look away, but her eyes were drawn to the bed.

"Hermione?" Ron's voice sounded concerned again. Madam Pomfrey rushed over and poured a liquid into Hermione's mouth, it burned her throat. She coughed and sputtered.

"What is that?" She choked.

"It'll help you regain you're strength. Now lay there and try not to think. Someone will be here and take the body away soon."

Hermione whimpered. She called Cedric "the body". As if he'd never been anything more than that. As if he'd never been the smart, gorgeous, loving boy she had fallen so in love with.

The doors to the Hospital Wing opened and Cho Chang and Harry Potter walked in. Cho's face was streaked with tears and Harry looked tired and much older than he truly was.

"Harry?" Hermione whispered. "Harry what happened?" Harry took a seat by the bed.

"Hermione…" he sighed seeming unwilling to speak. "Cedric died, you passed out, Voldemort came back, I fought him, and then I grabbed you and Cedric's body and got us back here using the portkey…" Harry looked away from her.

"There's something else." Hermione's voice cracked. "There's something you're not telling me."

"When I was fighting Voldemort…our wands connected and…well…people Voldemort had murdered kind of…came out of them…not real people of course…just their spirits I guess? Well Cedric came out with a bunch of other people like my parents…"

Hermione grabbed Harry's arm. "Did he say anything?"

Harry nodded. "He said to take his body back to his parents and to tell you that he never…stopped…"

"Stopped?"

"Loving you." Cho chimed in. Everyone turned to look at her. "He told me he was in love with you the morning he and I got together. The morning you found us…"

Hermione closed her eyes. She remembered that day when she had looked all over Hogwarts for Cedric and found him with Cho.

"He only kissed me to get back at you." Cho's voice was high pitched and she kept stealing glances at Cedric's bed. "I loved him so much that- even though I knew he loved you not me- I went along with him in his quest to make you jealous. I want to believe he cared about me even a little. We _were _together for three years…"

"Get back at me?" Hermione squeaked. "Get back at me for what?"

"Kissing him." Cho flicked her head towards Ron. "He followed you to the empty classroom. He was going to apologize to you and tell you how he felt about you. But he saw that and it killed him." Her eyes grew wide and her face paled.

"How did he know you?"

"Well I had a crush on him ever since my first year here. I saw him standing outside the classroom looking like he'd been hurt and thought it was my chance to get him to like me. So I asked if he was okay and I said we could meet up and talk the next day."

Madam Pomfrey came out of her office. "Everyone out! They're here for the body." She ushered Harry, Ron, and Cho away then turned back to Hermione. "You may want to close your eyes, dear. I don't want you having another panic attack."

Hermione lay in the bed, the sound of her heart was deafening as two large men dressed in all black walked to Cedric's bedside. They drew back the drapes, but blocked Hermione's view of Cedric's body. She watched with batted breath as they lifted him up.

He was on a stretcher, a white sheet draped over his body. A pale hand hung down, dangling from beneath the sheet.

Tears welled in Hermione's eyes as she remembered holding that hand and feeling him squeezing hers back.

One of the men picked up the hand and placed it back on the stretcher and they paraded Cedric out of the room.

Madam Pomfrey tisked disapprovingly when she took in Hermione's white face. "I told you not to look." She murmured.

"How could I not? That was the last time I was ever going to see him." Hermione was surprised at how strong her voice was seeing as how her heart felt only seconds away from stopping.

Madam Pomfrey's face softened. "I'm sorry."

Hermione could tell she meant it too.

"Excuse me?" Mr. Diggory stood in the doorway to the Hospital Wing, his wife sobbing on his shoulder. "May we please speak to Hermione Granger?"

Madam Pomfrey looked to Hermione with a questioning expression. Hermione nodded.

"Yes you can." Madam Pomfrey danced into her office

The Diggorys came further into the infirmary.

Mr. Diggory coughed awkwardly into his fist. "Hermione…our son loved you very much even though you were never his girlfriend. I'm not entirely sure what happened between you two that ruined your relationship, but he would've wanted you to come to his funeral."

Hermione tried to speak, but didn't know what to say.

"The funeral is this Saturday at Godric's Hallow cemetery at eleven o'clock. Please come."

"I wouldn't miss it Mr. and Mrs. Diggory. And for what it's worth I loved your son very much too."

...

Hermione and Ron walked through the wrought iron gates of the Godric's Hallow cemetery. The Diggorys stood around a hole in the ground, a coffin was on a metal contraption over it.

Mr. Diggory walked over to them. "Hermione, Ron, I'm glad you could make it. Cedric would be happy you were here."

"Hi Mr. Diggory," Hermione mumbled, "Harry wanted us to tell you that he's sorry he couldn't be here, but Dumbledore ordered him to stay at his aunt and uncles'."

Mr. Diggory nodded. "Ceremony is about to start…I would say enjoy yourself, but I think that's the last thing anyone here is going to be doing."

Hermione and Ron went to stand by the grave site. Try as she might Hermione couldn't keep her eyes away from the coffin. The speaker talked and talked about what a good person Cedric does, but Hermione couldn't take it in. As the speaker wrapped it up talking about how Cedric would be greatly missed by his friends and family. Then the metal contraption snapped up on either side of the coffin and the coffin fell into the hole.

The speaker looked around cautiously then with a fluid motion of his wand the hole filled with dirt and a headstone marked its spot. The crowd began to dwindle as one by one the guests left for home. Soon even the Diggorys left.

"Hermione?"

"Go on home Ron. I'll get home later."

Ron hesitated a moment then nodded and ran off to where his family was waiting for him

Hermione knelt by Cedric's grave.

"I'm sorry." She sighed gently caressing the headstone.

"Hermione?" A whisper in her ear made her jump, but no one was around.

_It's just your imagination._ She told herself.

"You died because of me." Hermione bit back a sob. "I really do love you Cedric. I never stopped. I tried to forget about you these past few years, but I couldn't. And I know that you couldn't either. We meant too much to each other to let each other go so easily." She pressed her lips against the cool, marble grave. "Goodbye Cedric."

The Weasley's car was still parked on the other side of the gate. Hermione got in. "Thanks for waiting." She said feeling slightly embarrassed of the scene she'd just made.

...

"I'm sorry."

Hermione? Cedric opened his eyes feeling tired as though he was sleepwalking.

"Hermione?" He called, but his voice sounded like a whisper in the wind.

"You died because of me." Hermione continued.

_You died because of me?_

Cedric felt confused, but he wasn't dead.

"_GET BACK TO THE CUP!" Harry commanded. _

"_Kill the girl…" A hissing voice said._

_Cedric heard a dull thud and spun to see Hermione on the ground nursing her leg. The man approached her._

"_Avada…" He began._

_Hermione's big brown eyes met his for a second and Cedric dove in front of her just as he heard the "Kedavra!" There was blinding flash of green light and Hermione cried out._

The memory hit him hard and he listened harder to what Hermione was saying.

"I really do love you Cedric. I never stopped. I tried to forget about you these past few years, but I couldn't. And I know that you couldn't either. We meant too much to each other to let each other go so easily."

Cedric sat in the dark silence the rush of love for Hermione overpowering the fear creeping up inside him. All he could think about was Hermione loved him and she had loved him for years.

Suddenly a pair of warm lips caressed his and Cedric felt lighter than air. Hermione was kissing him? He tried to kiss her back, but she pulled away. "Goodbye Cedric." The words left her mouth and she turned to leave.

_NO! _Cedric tried to call. _Wait come back! Don't leave me!_

Suddenly he broke through the black prison and burst out in a bright cemetery. Hermione's back was facing him as he sat, perched on his grave. She got into the Weasleys car and they drove away, leaving him here alone.


End file.
